


Lost and Found

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Episode: s01e35 Lion 3 Straight to Video, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Scrooge's garage, Wing of secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Dewey finds something in his mother's bag, but what is it?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444950) by @mcdomii on tumblr. 



> Ehhh nothing much to say here, other than it was a small idea that became a really long fic XD _tags @orcadom and runs away_

"Movie Night!" Louie exclaimed, holding up a tape that he found in Scrooge's garage. After days of persuasion, he had finally convinced his Uncles for a day staying up together to watch a movie. Scrooge agreed readily, having nothing else to do at night besides staring at the ceiling, but Donald was a hard one, mostly because he was against the idea of the kids staying up late. Everyone gathered around the living room for their first movie night in months, except Dewey. Wondering where he went, Scrooge left halfway through the movie.  
  
Dewey was in his room, gazing at the stars longingly, before unpacking the bag he and his brothers found at Castle McDuck. "I miss you so much, Mom…" He said, hugging Della's clothes. Closing his eyes as tears formed in his eyes, he tried to enjoy the time alone he had to grief. Everything had been so hectic lately, he didn't know what to feel about it anymore. A tear dropped, landing on a cracked camera lens in the bag. Opening his eyes again, he found it at a discrete corner of the bag. 'This is new?' Dewey thought, as he wiped away the tears on his eyes, carefully picking it up. Imprint on the lens was the camera's brand number, OP131000.   
  
"Wait, I've seen that number before, but where?" Dewey questioned aloud, rubbing the stray tear that landed on it. After staring for a while, a sudden realisation came to him, causing him to run out of his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Scrooge was turning the mansion upside down trying to look for Dewey. He had already checked the kitchen, where they would usually go for snacks, the dinning room even though he have no idea why Dewey would be in there, and even his own room! In case Dewey was snooping around trying to look for something, but to no avail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening the creaking door, Dewey found himself back in the place where Scrooge first locked him up, the attic. It was as dusty and old as he remembered, with sheets covering any object that was there. Curiosity driving him, Dewey looked under the sheets, throwing them off if he could, though it often ended up with the sheet above him. The room had more to what it seemed, there was even a piano under one! Getting distracted, he wiped off the dust around it, playing a few notes, before jumping off to search under the other covers.   
  
After a few minutes, he had uncovered everything, except the one beside him. Coughing the dust out he had accumulated, he angrily kicked his leg in defeat, frustrated that he couldn't find what he was looking for. What he didn't expect was a shearing pain as his leg hit something hard. Holding the urge to scream, Dewey looked down, finding a small part of a video camera exposed beneath the sheets. The imprint on the camera lens was the same as the one he was holding.   
  
'Is this Mom's one?' He thought to himself, bringing the sheet up high enough just for himself. Behind it, he found the rest of the video camera, and a box containing old fashion tapes with one titled 'The Golden Chicken.' Intrigued, Dewey pulled out the camera and the box of tapes, carrying it down to the garage to watch them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The television flicked a couple of times, emitting white noise as the tape was put in, showing how old it is. Once it stopped, a temple that was seemingly in the middle of a forest was in the background. "Is this thing working?" A voice, seemigly female, echoed around the place. The camera was then panned to the foreground where three ducks, one carrying a heavy backpack was seen.   
  
Della: Donald it's on!  
  
Donald: Great, now help me with these please!  
  
The female duck ran towards her brother, carrying some of the weight for him. An old duck with glasses moved closer, inspecting the camera.  
  
Scrooge: I never knew I would see this running again, how did you do it, Lass?  
  
"I have my ways." The female duck answered, as she carried the camera up. It was now facing front, focusing on the little features of the temple.   
  
Della: Mind telling our viewers what this temple is, Uncle Scrooge?  
  
Scrooge: Well, according to this book, they had a civilization with chocolate and rubber, as well as corns, avocados and tomatoes. It was the magnificent capital that the mighty monteplumage ruled. I've read everything about it but the book never told me how wonderful the temple structure is though!  
  
Donald: They should've built escalators…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking around aimlessly through the hallways, Scrooge was still trying to find Dewey. With his insomnia kicking in once again, he no longer knew where he was, and thought he was hallucinating when he saw light emitting from the garage at the corner of his eye. Nevertheless, Scrooge went to check it out, hoping that Dewey would be in there.  
  
"Lad, what are you doing in there, it's time for movie night-!" Scrooge asked, opening the door. He found Dewey blocking the tv, innocently looking at him. Annoyed, he snatched the tape Dewey was holding, reading it.   
  
Della: These people were no strangers to gold, but… a chicken?  
  
_SQWAK_  
  
A wave of uncertainty and confusion hit Scrooge as soon as he knew that the tape on and the one he was holding was one of Della's tapes. Holding himself together, he nervously asked his nephew, "…It's movie night.., you coming, Lad?"  
  
Dewey: I'm.. not really in the mood..  
  
"That's alright, though if you change your mind…?" Scrooge offered, solemnly walking out of the room. He knew nothing will ever be the same after the rest of the family knew **that** , but sometimes, he wished everything was back to normal, he wished his family was the same.., he wished he was the same old, smart, adventuring uncle they knew.. He sighed, tired of feeling this way.  
  
Dewey: Wait.. Uncle Scrooge, do you want to watch these with me?  
  
Scrooge's face brightened up at the question. 'Did he?' He wondered, he had never watched any of his niece's tapes before and after all, he had nothing else to do at 12:35am other than chug more redbulls. He didn't know if he could stand seeing Della again, bearing the blame of what happened to her but then again, guilt and grief was a common and normal emotion to have around. Finally deciding to accept the offer, he walked back into the room, taking a seat beside Dewey.  
  
Donald: Della you reckless akdbskbekdhdg will you two stop catching up on your reading and get this chicken offa me before it starts its own airline?! Put it back in a cage or something!  
  
Della: Donald will you can it? It's not going back in any cage unless there's one that's a size of a hanger!  
  
The screen moved up and down, shaken by the vibration the chicken made when chasing Donald. Occasionally, there were blurred images of the beast and Donald running around, due to how old the camera was.   
  
Scrooge: That's not totally true.  
  
Della: Huh, what do you mean, Uncle Scrooge?  
  
The camera was seemingly suddenly picked up and now, it was facing the old duck.  
  
Scrooge: According to these inscriptions, if we follow these instructions, we can get a bigger cage to contain it!  
  
The screen moved, focusing on the inscriptions that were mentioned beforehand, moving as Della and Scrooge follow where they lead. Given how late it was, Dewey was starting to fall asleep, leaning on his Uncle. Noticing this, Scrooge shook him awake. "Lad, wake up, this is one of the best parts." The screen was now showing a wall with ancient shapes.  
  
Della: Uncle Scrooge, can you take this for me? I know I can solve this.  
  
Scrooge: Alright, good luck, Lass!  
  
Dewey jolted awake, "Uhh…?" seeing his mom on tape, solving the puzzle in a few minutes. He couldn't believe his eyes, 'She was that fast?' he thought. He always knew his mom was great but this, this was a new level. "Is she always this good?" He asked, wondering if this was normal.  
  
Scrooge: Yup, she had the ability to read the situation and see all the shortcuts and possibilities. Ya know… I think a brother of yours inherited that trait.  
  
Dewey immediately knew who he was talking about, Louie. He was the first to realise something was up with his Uncle Scrooge and in the previous adventures they had, he had a nack of figuring out the pattern every adventure had. It was a trait he got from being lazy, but still, a really neat skill to have.   
  
The camera was now panned to the floor, as Della was using the light from the camera to search for her brother. Dewey smiled at the sight, his mom was so amazingly smart and practical, it would've been amazing to meet her.   
  
Della: Donald where are you? What did those cacao beans do to you?!  
  
Donald: Down here- GIANT CHICKEN! BEHIND YOU DELLA!  
  
"Huh?" Confused, Della turned around, causing the camera to pan to an image of a giant chicken 50 times her size. The chicken towered over her, ready to eat. Terrified, she ran, slipping on the cacao beans in front of her, dropping the camera, causing the screen to go static.  
  
Dewey: MOM!  
  
The white noise and the deafening silence that followed after it as the tape ended echoed around the room. Dewey walked towards the tv, grabbing the tape that was ejected out. "That was mom, huh." He said aloud, tears once again falling from his face. He didn't know what to feel, happy to see his mother, even if it's on tape, or be sad that she wasn't here. Scrooge walked over, kneeling beside him.  
  
"I miss her.." Dewey stammered, crying and hugging the tape. He couldn't be bothered he was crying in front of his Uncle, he just wanted his mother back! Scrooge placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.   
  
Scrooge: Lad, you know I miss her too..  
  
Dewey: Yeah.. I do.  
  
"You're actually lucky you found that box, most of the tapes, like the one you played, were damaged or missing, or both." Scrooge said off-handedly, bringing the box of tapes over.   
'So that's why it was cut off halfway.' Dewey thought, head inside the box, digging through it. "That.. may not be true." He said, holding up a tape. It was in perfect condition, titled For The Kids.  
  
Scrooge: I think you should watch this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Static filled the screen again as the tape started, then it showed a background of the mansion. It slowly panned towards the car Scrooge uses for his business trips. He was about to get in, when he realise his niece was filming again.   
  
Scrooge: Hey Della, what you doing?  
  
Della: Just making another video, nothing much. You?  
  
Scrooge: I'm going overboard to find business opportunities. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone!  
  
"We won't!" Della answered back as Scrooge got into the car. Beside him, Donald was talking to his old college buddies who had paid a visit to the mansion. Like Scrooge, Donald immediately realised he was being filmed.  
  
Donald: Filming again, sister?  
  
Della: Yep  
  
Panchito: Oo oo! Do we have time for one song? Whoever's watching it needs to hear this.  
  
Donald rolled his eyes as he saw his buddy grabbing his guitar, playing a random tune, before keeping it again. "Experiment with the effects, Della!" Donald called out, halfway through the song.   
  
Della: Hmm… what does this one do?  
  
A flurry of blue gradients suddenly flashed past the screen when a button was pressed.  
  
Della: This one?  
  
The screen transitions into a rocket shape closing on static. A second later, it was showing the background of the mansion again.    
  
"Isn't this amazing, kids? This world is full of so many possibilities, from the day to day basis in the mansion, to the advantures we have, to having you all! Each living thing has an entirely unique experience, the sights they see, the sounds they hear, the lives they live, are so complicated, and so simple! I can't wait for you all to join us." Della said in the background, moving to the horizon as Scrooge's car drove off, and then moving it back to The Three Caballeros while Donald was saying his goodbyes to Josè and Panchito.   
  
Unexpectedly, Della moved the camera such that it was facing herself.   
  
Della: Kids, I… I'm going to space. I know, its a bad idea, there's a lot of risks, and I'll probably never hear the end of it from Donald when I tell him. I won't be gone forever, but I just want you all to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you! Because you all are something extraordinary. Take care of them for me, kids.   
  
Donald: Della, wanna play gengar? I found a old box of it earlier today!  
  
"Coming! I bet 10 bucks I'll beat you again!" Della answered back, winking at the camera as she stopped the recording, ending the tape.   
  
Instead of walking towards the television to grab the tape, Dewey sat there, motionless, with tears bluring his vision. He slowly turn to faced his uncle, who was also staring at the screen blankly, before hugging him, sobbing on his shirt. Scrooge embraced it, hugging his nephew back as they enjoyed the silence they had in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Drew the small drawing at the end :p Not sure whether I'm proud of this, it took 4 whole days to finish cause I'm dumb and got stuck multiple times while writing it -_- though I'm glad I exceeded my word count X'D  
> (I umm… sorry for the tag Domii)


End file.
